ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Meet Mr. Pink
This is the first episode of Ren 10. Ren meets Mr. Pink, and despite, the girly name is an actually deadly threat. Will Ren survive Mr. Pink’s wrath with the Awesomatrix? Most likely, yes. Plot WARNING: THE FOLLOWING PROGRAM IS SO AWESOME! THAT IT WILL MAKE YOU POOP YOUR PANTS! HOWEVER, THERE IS ONLY A 2/5 CHANCE THAT IT WILL REALLY HAPPEN! LOCATION- SQUIDFACE’S SHIP (Squidface was impatiently waiting for the bounty hunter he ordered to arrive) Squidface: '''I thought you said “He was coming” '''Droid #00049: '''He is coming, sir, Squidface, sir '''Squidface: '''I’ve been waiting for four light-years now '''Droid #00049: '''Sir, Squidface, sir. A light-year isn’t a unit of time, sir, Squidface, sir. '''Squidface: '''I know that…now! (A red light flashed through Squidface’s ship) '''Droid #00049: '''It’s him, sir, Squidface, sir. '''Squidface: '''Good, let him in! '''Droid #00049: '''Yes, sir, Squidface, sir. '''Squidface: Good (Adjusts his chair to look intimidating) (The door open and a dark figure enters the room) Squidface: '''Are you the bounty hunter I hired? '''Dark Figure: Yes, yes I am. Squidface: 'Good, now listen carefully, because I’m only going to tell you this once. '''Dark Figure: '''I’m all ears '''Squidface: '''There is a device called in the Awesomatrix. It is located on a green-and-blue planet called Earth. It grants the wearer the power to transform you into ten different aliens. Well, it is currently in the hands of this irresponsible human named Ren (shows the Bounty Hunter a picture of Ren). Ren lives in a suburban city where his house is surrounded by a large forest. You can use this tracker (hands the Bounty Hunter a tracker) to track Ren down and when you find Ren, do whatever it takes to get the Awesomatrix out of his grubby hands. '''Dark Figure: '''You don’t worry, Squidface, because when you’re paying me to do the job, you’re paying the best. Trust me, Ren won’t forget the time he meets Mr. Pink… LOCATION-REN’S HOUSE (Sam and Verna were both sitting together in the couch, while Ren (who was standing up) was explaining more about the Awesomatrix) '''Sam: '''So how many aliens are in that watch? '''Ren: '''I’ve checked and there are 10 aliens in this thing '''Sam: '''Well, I guess that makes you, Ren 10 (laughs, while the others glance in disappointment at the bad pun) '''Verna: '''So…can you show us one of those 10 aliens? '''Ren: '''Sure (Checks through the holograms for a good alien) How about this one? (Slams the hologram) (Ren transforms into Goop) '''Sam: '''Wow, you look like a pile of green… '''Goop: '''GOOP! '''Sam: '''Yeah, let’s go with that! Hey! (Notices Goop’s UFO) What is this? (Takes off Goop’s UFO) (Goop was turned into a puddle) '''Verna: '(Giggling at the puddle of Goop) Now you really look like a puddle of Goop! 'Goop: '''Well! Ha! Ha! Ha! Now put the saucer back LOCATION-FOREST (A large saucer lands in the middle of the forest. Mr. Pink leaves out of the ship and looks around the forest.) '''Mr. Pink: '(Checks the tracker) Ren is close! But a great hunter knows that it is best to have the prey come to him, and not vice-versa. Now, I just need to get the feeble-minded Earthling’s attention. (Gets a large gun) This should do it! LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (Ren is back to normal and is cleaning off his shoulders) 'Ren: '(Pointing to Sam) Don’t ever do that again, Stimpy! 'Sam: '''Don’t call me that! '''Verna: '''Hey, guys, look! (Points out the window to a large firework in the sky) '''Sam: '''Weird, didn’t the Fourth of July pass already '''Ren: '''Yeah! I’ll go check it out! (Goes to the door) Tell Will, that I went to the Deli to get some more milk, OK, guys '''Sam and Verna: '''Yep! (Ren leaves the house) '''Verna: '''Jinx! You owe me a soda! '''Sam: '''Dangit! (Verna puts her fingers to his lips) '''Verna: '(Shushes Sam up) Ah, Ah, Stimpy. You can’t speak. (Sam looks peeved) LOCATION-FOREST (Ren is walking through the forest, looking for whoever made that fireworks display) 'Ren: '(Looking around the forest) Hello! Anybody! If anybody was making a cool party, they should have invited me! (A net comes out of a bush and captures Ren) 'Ren: '''What is this? (Mr. Pink comes out of the bush) '''Mr. Pink: '''Oh, it’s just a new gun I got (Shows Ren the gun) It’s a net-shooter! I see it was worth the price. '''Ren: '''You know this is just like a dream I had, except instead of this creepy pink dude it was a hot chick capturing me in this net. Man that was a weird dream! '''Mr. Pink: '''Stop talking, Earthling and just give me the Awesomatrix! It will make everyone happier! '''Ren: '''I would but I don’t know what the Awesomatrix is '''Mr. Pink: '''It’s that thing on your left arm, Earthling '''Ren: '''Oh! The watch! You want the watch. Well, you can’t have it '''Mr. Pink: '''Come on! I’ll go if you do! '''Ren: '''Fine, just get rid of this net and I’ll give you the Awesomattorthingy. '''Mr. Pink: '''I know you would agree with me (Cuts Ren’s net) '''Ren: '''Yeah, you can have this thing… (Slams the Awesomatrix) (Ren transforms into Cannonbolt) '''Cannonbolt: '…over my dead body! 'Mr. Pink: '''That can be arranged (Cannonbolt turns into a ball and charges into Mr. Pink) (Mr. Pink shoots the ball to make it stop and then wraps a rope around it. Then, Mr. Pink grabs the rope and performs a hammer throw with Cannonbolt, throwing him farther into the forest.) (Cannonbolt ends up rolling away from Mr. Pink) '''Mr. Pink: '''Come on, comply, Earthling! No one escapes the hands of Mr. Pink '''Cannonbolt: '''Mr. Pink? That’s your evil bad name and I thought “Hutch” was a lame name (Cannonbolt was rolling farther while Mr. Pink was chasing him. Then, Cannonbolt stops in his tracks) '''Cannonbolt: '''Wait, I can handle this guy. Come on, Mr. Pink, let’s fight! I can take you down (The Awesomatrix runs out and Cannonbolt turns back into Ren) '''Ren: '''Great timing, watch! Just great timing! (Ren continues running from Mr. Pink) '''Mr. Pink: '''You can run, Earthling! But you can’t hide! '''Ren: '*Whispers to himself* We’ll see. *Slams Awesomatrix* (Mr. Pink searches for Ren) 'Mr. Pink: '(Looks at scanner) Weird, he’s around here somewhere. He’s got to be, he can’t just disappear 'Big Chill: '''I beg to differ '''Mr. Pink: '(Looks around) Where are you, Ren? (Big Chill reappears behind Mr. Pink) '''Big Chill: '''Right here (Freezes Mr. Pink) Wow, that was certainly a big chill (Mr. Pink wakes up; when he realizes that he is tied to a tree) '''Swampfire: '''Hello, Mr. Pink, you finally woke up (Mr. Pink tries to get out of the vines) '''Swampfire: Don’t even bother escaping; I made those roots real tight (Mr. Pink still trying to escape) Swampfire: Look here, Mr. Pink, I don’t want you to ever come to this place ever again. If I even see a glimpse of you on my planet, you would return with a smiley face. You understand… 'Mr. Pink: '''Yes. Looks like the hunter good hunted (Swampfire releases Mr. Pink and turns back to Ren) '''Ren: '''Now, go back to your ship! (Points a gun at Ren’s face) '''Mr. Pink: '''Oh, I will, and you’re coming with me. I know you have 10 aliens on that Awesomatrix and I am not the least bit intimidating. '''Ren: '''Really '''Mr. Pink: '''Yep, turn into an alien that could scare the great bounty hunter, Mr. Pink, and I’ll leave your pathetic planet (Ren smiled and smashed the Awesomatrix) '''Humungousaur: '(Looking down at Mr. Pink) How’s this for intimidating? (Mr. Pink dropped the gun and left the forest scaring like a little girl) '''Humungousaur: '''I know it; Mr. Pink was a lame name, anyway LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (Ren came back into the house) '''Verna: '''So did you find out what was outside? '''Ren: '''It was nothing (Notices Sam looking really peeved) Hey, what’s wrong with Stimpy? '''Verna: '''I jinxed Stimpy, over there. It’s been three hours, and he still can’t speak. Just don’t say his name '''Ren: '''Oh, it’s OK, Verna. I never say Sam’s name, anyway. '''Verna: '''NO! '''Sam: '''YES! YES! YES! I CAN FINALLY TALK! IT TOOK ME THREE HOURS BUT I COULD FINALLY TALK! HA! HA! HA! NO JINXING TO SAM! NO JINXING TO SAM! '''Sam and Verna: '''NO JINXING TO SAM! '''Verna: '''Jinx (Both Verna and Ren laugh at an angered silenced Sam) LOCATION- SQUIDFACE’S SHIP (Squidface is sitting in his angered that Mr. Pink failed him) '''Squidface: '''Well, Mr. Pink failed me, but I won’t give up. I WILL GET THE AWESOMATRIX, and when I get it. I WILL RULE THE UNIVERSE! (Squidface was laughing maniacally until he started coughing) Dangit, all that evil laughing is causing me chest pains! Droid #00049, get me, cough drops '''Droid #00049: '''Sure thing, sir, Squidface, sir '''Squidface: '''Excellent. (Looks at a picture of Ren) Soon, Ren, I will get your Awesomatrix. Ha. Ha. Ha. Characters *Ren *Sam *Verna *Will (Mentioned Only) Villains *Mr. Pink *Squidface *Droid #00049 Aliens Used *Goop (First Appearance) *Cannonbolt (First Appearance) *Big Chill (First Appearance) *Swampfire *Humungousaur (First Appearance) Trivia *Will doesn't appear in this episode, he is only mentioned Category:Episodes Category:Ren 10 Category:Ren 10 episodes